The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including FET (field effect transistor) structures and methods of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit including a plurality of MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor FETs). As the design rule of MOSFETs decreases, the sizes of MOSFETs are gradually being reduced. Reducing the size of a MOSFET may cause a short channel effect, which can degrade the operational characteristics of a semiconductor device. Accordingly, various methods of forming semiconductor devices that can overcome limitations due to increased integration are being studied.